


Everyone noticed too

by GeomEunSaeg



Series: WeVerse Shenanigans [7]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Injury, M/M, Social Media, Teasing, Weddings, vlive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:48:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27511054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeomEunSaeg/pseuds/GeomEunSaeg
Summary: There were three things everyone noticed about Seungcheol, especially Jeonghan. Carats might even know it too, if they looked closely enough.After all, they weren’t the most secretive idols out there, and what they posted on WeVerse had more than a fair share of their own personal lives in them.aka the oct 31 Vlive and the nov 1 Weverse posts (I am so late I AM SORRY!!)
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: WeVerse Shenanigans [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916797
Kudos: 65





	1. Vlive

**Author's Note:**

> MIANHAE I had a massive writer's block for a week because of college entrance exams, graduation, work, internship, scholarships etc. I was so stressed I didn't even check ao3 for days. When i saw these I knew i had to write it but nothing came out until now. I am so sorry for not updating sooner.

There were three things everyone noticed about Seungcheol, especially Jeonghan. Carats might even know it too, if they looked closely enough. 

After all, they weren’t the most secretive idols out there, and what they posted on WeVerse had more than a fair share of their own personal lives in them.

**Oct 31 2020, 6:30pm**

They were lucky to be able to sit together for a Vlive today.

They owed it to the staff being almost completely drained from the GV just minutes ago. The managers looked like they were going to pass out if not for the produce’s constant shouting at the makeup and styling team to finish up their retouches. Honestly, they were too (hungry as well), but they hadn’t been the ones running around the huge studio desperately trying to film every single chaotic moment of 13 very rowdy boys minutes ago. He was beyond thankful of their dedicated staff, and even more grateful they weren’t going to force him to sit at least three people away from Seungcheol like they always did.

Another reason he got to be next to him was because he came late to the dressing room. He was only being notified of the VLive barely a minute ago by one of the stylist-noona who bumped into him along the corridor, panting and holding onto several hangers and clips in both hands. When he got there, the nine who were comfortably seated on the two sofas dragged into a v-shape looked at him ‘innocently’ like it wasn’t their fault there wasn’t a single space left for him. But he wasn’t just going to relent and stand behind the sofa next to Seungkwan, who looked like he was ready to throw hands at Vernon. In a hazy, tired, ingenious moment of thought, he squeezed himself between Seungcheol and Wonwoo and sat himself on the armrest. 

No one tried to stop him, so he just gladly accepted the opportunity. 

Seungcheol seemed to have noticed the lack of resistance from the staff at his actions, as he tilted his head up and looked at him, morphing from the initial confusion and worry to an adoring grin as he placed his hand on his thigh. Not too far up so as to not to catch the manager’s attention, but the gentle patting along with the mischievous glint in his eyes told Jeonghan enough. 

To balance himself, he allowed himself to slide backwards a little and lifted his legs up to prop them on the tiny corners of the sofa. If he leaned ever so slightly to his left, he could wrap his arms around his boyfriend’s warm neck and rest his chin in his hair and breath in his mucky scent. That would be good fanservice, he told himself, but he knew that if he pushed the boundaries too hard, one of the managers would eventually catch them and step in to separate them before the cameras turned on. He was not about to give up his seat because of a ‘friendly’ gesture, so Jeonghan settled for a simple arm on the shoulder. Seungcheol squeezed his leg slightly, not looking back at him despite the obviously growing smile on his face. 

Manager Seo looked around and gave a thumbs up to the producer before stepping forward.

“Right, okay, settle down. This will just be a quick live stream. You can say your final words on the GV and we will wrap this whole comeback season and go home!”

Everyone, including the staff, clapped and cheered at his words. Jeonghan couldn’t be more ready to finish the Vlive.

Comeback season, as per usual, had left everyone no time to spare for anything but photoshoots, music shows and interviews. Even though the adrenaline of the hectic schedule was exhilarating, they always got back to the dorm too tired to even wish each other goodnight. The sudden announcement of the Prime Minister Award was a pleasant surprise, but it also inevitably threw off their entire schedule for the week and made the last stretch of their comeback even more draining for some. By the last few days of promotions, it became a chore for Jeonghan to even grab dinner from the deliveryman at the dorm’s door. All of his ‘break time’ went to sleep or food, nothing else. 

Which meant no date nights for him and Seungcheol, who would hole up in his own room to catch a wink of sleep at every chance he could. No cheesy dramas to watch on his computer. No late afternoon snacks and evening cuddles. No Seungcheol in his arms.

And in all honesty, he was getting very touchy these days as well from the almost-absence of his boyfriend. He couldn’t blame him. Seungcheol liked to be alone in these kinds of stressful periods, to rest physically and mentally, and Jeonghan was more than willing to help his boyfriend feel more comfortable, but his mind kept wandering back to the leader as he laid in his bed alone. 

In their debut years, he was just a bunk bed away from him. During non-comeback periods, they would sometimes sleep together in either of their rooms and there was no short of free time for movies, dinners and outings together. Jeonghan knew he had to give him his own personal space during stressful times, the doctor even told him so when he asked how he could help with his anxiety. But, admittedly, he couldn’t help but imagine how great it would be to be sleeping his arms again, hearing the slow beating of his heart and feeling the steady rise and fall of his chest. Jun had been more than happy to spend some time with his hyung, but playing with his dongsaengs could only do so much.

Jeonghan glanced down at Seungcheol, whose hand still rested on his leg. The Vlive was about to start any minute now, yet there wasn’t any clear intention for him to take his hand away. He knew it was intentional, like he was asking for more, and the vocalist was determined to give his boyfriend exactly what he asked for.

The producer counted down to the start of the live stream, and at the very last second, Seungcheol slid his hand away and grabbed the bottle of water on the table in front of him. Jeonghan dropped his hand onto the sofa behind his back and, as an afterthought, placed his other hand on Wonwoo’s knee. The staff didn’t mind him being closer to his dongsaengs, so he did what he could to convince them of his lack of intentions. Luckily, Wonwoo didn’t seem to be bothered by the sudden contact (Jeonghan had his own share of Wonwoo-time at the dorms too anyways).

After a wave of commotion regarding the failed attempts to start the live stream, they finally got the Vlive going. But the thousands of watchful eyes beyond the phone screen wasn’t going to stop him from picking up where they left off. After greeting the fans, he quickly slipped his hand back onto Seungcheol’s shoulders while doing the same to Wonwoo. The staff looked at him sternly, but brushed off the action as ‘friendly’. He was already grinning as he internally applauded himself for the accomplishment. 

However, as he rubbed his thumb into his shoulders, Seungcheol tensed up and flinched at the touch. Jeonghan was quick to notice the small movement. As he looked over, he saw his face furrowed in agony. 

He must have injured himself during the GV. 

As much as he wanted to ask him what’s wrong, he knew any sudden movements would alert not just the staff, but the fans watching the Vlive, which they couldn’t afford. Seungcheol remained crouched over, pretending to be listening to the other members, and Jeonghan knew he was trying to hold it in until the live stream ended. At this point, he was this close to dragging him out of the room to attend to whatever injury he had, but they were professionals, Seungcheol included. Fans first, injuries later. All this just had to wait.

But could he?

**Oct 31 2020, 6.35pm**

Everything felt antagonising. 

First, the managers called for a Vlive minutes after they ended their GV, and in the mad rush to prepare themselves, some of the styling staff tripped over equipment or couldn’t be found as they ran room to room to find what they needed. His shoulder also felt worse now that he wasn’t focusing on singing or dancing. The only good that came out of this was the beautiful Yoon Jeonghan that found his way to the armrest of the sofa, giving him the perfect distraction to his shoulder. But even that was short-lived as the producer signalled the start of the recording.

Seungcheol moved around too much for the fact he was in pain, but he had to show them he was fine, even if he was not. Even though a wide smile framed his face, the moment he felt a stabbing feeling in his shoulder, he would turn away from the camera in hopes no one saw the distress in his face.

Admittedly, it was his fault. He had swung his arm too forcefully while singing, so he’d likely pulled a muscle. It wasn’t a new thing to get injured: he had been through worse practicing in the Pledis building basement years ago. Yet, the pain in his shoulder ramped up from just stiffness all the way to searing, blinding agony faster than he could blink. It made his stomach turn and his arms numb, but he knew better than to let the pain show on his face. Every time when the members asked him if he was okay, when he found Jeonghan looking at him with worry brimming in his eyes, he wanted nothing more than for them to stop. He couldn’t make them worry for him. He was their leader. He had what it took to put on a brave front for them until the very end.

It will be fine.

Just a few more minutes.

Then he could go back.

Time seemed to pass by so slowly, with his shoulder sending him waves of pain every time he moved. He stopped making big movements within a minute into the Vlive, unable to take the throbbing feeling. With the phone in his hand, he became hyper-focused on the long lines of comments left by Carats. Their words of encouragements were like a temporary distraction and he was almost certain he could pull through with the live-stream. But the sharp pain refused to leave him, and he found himself holding the phone with an iron grip. Even his attempt to reach for the bottle he left on the table felt like fighting with a gunshot wound.

“Cheollie.”

He picked at the plastic wrap, but the pain was starting to cloud his mind.

“Cheollie.”

Jeonghan’s soft voice reached his ear, laced with concern. It startled him a little. He turned to him, but in doing so too quickly, he felt the sharp pain in his shoulder again. It took all of him to not lift his hand to hold onto his shoulder, fearing others might see it.

“What’s wrong, baby?”

“Does it hurt badly?”

He did not dare look up at him, fearing seeing his worried eyes, but his warm breath remained close to his face.

He knew. Nothing could escaped his eyes, after all.

“Yeah.”

The vocalist did not reply him afterwards. From the corner of his eye, he could see him talking to Jun, who gave him a quick glance before turning back to Jeonghan. Wonwoo and Jihoon’s stares also did not go unnoticed. It wasn’t long before he felt like 12 pairs of eyes were piercing his body from all directions and Seungcheol wanted nothing more than than an endless abyss to appear under his feet and pull him under. The conversations went on. The members laughed and sang and bantered, but their watchful gazes did not leave him. Especially Jeonghan, who was beginning to fidget a lot, playing along with Wonwoo and Jun in their antics and answering many fan questions, more so than usual. His boyfriend usually let the other members take the lead, only when he got stressed did he start to try to take control the event. Even without looking, he knew he was constantly watching him, checking on him.

He hated this...

He shouldn’t make them feel bad for him…

He was their leader…

He shouldn’t...

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his back. He looked to his side and Jeonghan was busy talking too the camera, but his arm was clearly stretched out behind him. Slowly, he patted his back. A slow, steady rhythm that brought his mind back to the chatter that filled the room. Tilting his head up, Jeonghan only returned him a small smile before turning his attention to Seokmin, who was talking about the choreography.

Mingyu noticed it immediately, scoffing at their intimacy but not saying anything. He had witnessed far more whenever Jeonghan dropped by their dorm anyways. The staff couldn’t see what he was doing, most of them drawn into their own phones, typing away.

He looked up again, searching his face for an answer. Jeonghan brought his arm forward and placed it on his thigh while keeping his soothing gaze on the leader.

“Don’t need to act brave, Cheollie. I’m here for you, always.”

He leaned into Jeonghan’s arm, the latter cooing at the unexpected action as he shifted towards him in response. The aching persisted, but it took the pressure of his shoulder a little. It wasn’t long before he wrapped his arm and held him like his life depended on it. Literally. The members tried to not stare, but the staff saw it immediately. Seconds later, they were signalled to end the Vlive, and they would have to face the consequences later.

**Oct 31 2020, 6.43pm**

Manager Seo was furious. Sure, they definitely crossed the line a little on how they should act in front of fans, but it wasn’t like it’s their first time. They were downright horrible in the first two years when their actions were even encouraged to draw fans in.

They were going to get a massive dressing down from him later, but he couldn’t be bothered.

Turning his head to look at his boyfriend, he saw the refreshing grin on his face, free of any signs of distress. Jihoon gave him a glance, beckoning him to tell him what happened, but he shook his head. Now wasn’t the right time. Seungcheol wouldn’t want them to worry and lose a night of sleep after two week of promotions.

Jeonghan chuckled at the thought. 

**_Seungcheol would never tell anyone he was hurt or in pain, yet he was also the shittiest at hiding it despite trying._ **


	2. November 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seokmin's sister's wedding is today. It was going to be a happy day, wasn't it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to have better time management. this chapter sat in my draft for a week.

**Nov 1 2020, 3.35pm**

The hairdresser was the one they frequented for its reasonably-priced, yet high quality services (mainly because they have been here so many times the store owner was almost like their mother). Once he turned the corner and walked down the alley, he saw the beige signboard welcoming him to an unknown chaos. It was always expected for at least one of the members to get into some small trouble for their playful ways, but the strain in Jun’s voice raised alarms. 

Something terrible must have happened.

Within seconds, he ripped his jacket off the hanger and ran down the street to find them. He had planned to go check on the members upstairs, where the staff usually placed them to hide them from prying eyes, but he soon realised he didn’t need to take another step down the hallway to see their frenzied state.

Tonight was Soomin’s wedding, and all of Seventeen had been invited. This would mean missing out on the Inkigayo show later in the evening, but it didn’t matter as mean as much to them as seeing Seokmin’s sister walk down the aisle to her soon-to-be husband. It definitely meant a lot to Seokmin, who looked like he was on the verge of a mental breakdown right in the middle of the hallway.

Most of the team was nowhere to be seen, probably getting their hair done. He saw Jun, who stood by the staircase with Minghao, both dressed in clean black suits. Chan was standing closest to Seokmin, half-ready for the night’s events wearing a clean white shirt and black pants, glancing worriedly between the pacing Main Vocalist and the man standing at the door. He mouthed to him to go talk to Seokmin. The desperation was crystal clear on his face.

Jeonghan approached his friend carefully. 

“Dokyeom-ah, you feeling okay?”

Seokmin’s head shot up at the sound of Jeonghan’s voice. His shock quickly settled back into anxiety, as he bit his lips and looked down at his toes. 

“Yep, everything is great… Totally fine.”

The large smile plastered across his face did nothing to convince the others watching by. It was not long before the pacing resumed and Seokmin started biting his thumb. It was a nervous habit of his: no matter how much the staff and managers berated him about destroying his nails, the stress of comebacks, big performances, and other major events reeled him back into his old ways.

As Jeonghan tried to approach him, the idol suddenly looked up and ran down the hallway into the toilet. He slammed his door shut right after him, and Jeonghan turned to look at Chan for any clues on what was going on. The dancer sighed.

“I think he forgot to buy her a wedding gift, and he doesn’t know what to get her either.”

That would explain everything.

Of course he would be this stressed out. His dearest sister was going to get married and live her happiness with the man she had been with for six years. There was nothing more that Seokmin could ever want than to give her the best wedding of her life. Yet here he was, without a gift at hand despite having everything. Of course he would freak out. Jeonghan would have had a worse breakdown if he screwed up on his little sister’s wedding (a far-fetched idea he hoped he would never have to deal with soon).

Quietly, he made his way to the door. He careful twisted the doorknob and peeked through the gap to find his fellow member seated on the toilet seat cover, staring blankly at the marble-tiled floor. 

“Dokyeom-ah, I heard what happened. You want to talk about it?”

He squeezed himself down by his side, seeing no resistance from the boy. Seokmin kept staring at the glossy white tiles.

“I want to give her the best present ever, but I just… What… What could possibly be good enough? I can’t just give her plates or jewelry, but I can’t exactly buy her a house. I am… I’m not an artist like Minghao, or a craft-person like Joshua-hyung. What can I do for her?”

Jeonghan laid a hand on his back.

Soomin was never a picky person. He was sure that even if Seokmin gave her plucked grass from a park, she would still cherish it and treasure it more than every other gift of value (Not before bickering with her brother about his weird tastes). But this was important for Seokmin. He loved his sister too much.

It wasn’t his fault the company decided to bring their comeback for the special album forward to October, right when Soomin would hold her wedding. It wasn’t his fault that he had been too busy in the past months practicing and promoting and training and…

Right now, he needed Jeonghan’s advice. He knew that in less than two hours, they would have to head to the venue to help the family prepare, so there was no time for actual shopping. A handmade gift was out of the question as well, seeing the clock tick faster with every shaking breath. Seokmin was not without talent. He could dance, sing...

“What about singing? Soomin-noona always adored your voice. She would fawn about it even during our trainee years. I think… I know she would love to here you sing for her. It would mean a lot to see that her little brother has all grown up and has achieved his dreams. We could ask Jihoon and the rest to help you write something quick right now, I am sure we can think of something nice and simple.”

Seokmin lifted his head and looked at him with renewed hope in his eyes.

“Hyung… You are AMAZING! Thank you thank you thank you. I should start now… Jihoon hyung should be done by now. I’ll get going!”

The boy leaped off the toilet seat and ran out the door, watched by a surprised Chan who looked back and forth between Seokmin stumbling up the staircase and Jeonghan strolling out behind him with an amused look on his face.

As he reached the second floor of the salon, it was then he realised something was off.

Very off.

All the members were either getting their hair done now or lounging around with their phones stuck close to their faces. But one thing that was for sure: everyone was dressed like it was them getting married.

Everyone was dressed in the standard black and white business wear, suit and tie and all. Most of them had black leather shoes to match, with the exception of Vernon and Soonyoung wearing dark brown ones instead. All of them had bowties on too. Compared to their sleek looks, Jeonghan stuck out like a sore thumb. He was just wearing shirt and jeans (in his defense, he would go on to explain later, he had only attended one wedding in his life and it was when he was five). As if a cold wind blew against him, he felt like the floor could swallow him right there and then, seeing how underdressed he looked.

“Hyung, why…”

Vernon’s words got cut off by Seungkwan, who stood up and stomped towards him, exasperated.

“Oh my god… Are you kidding me? Is this what you actually plan to wear to a wedding? Soomin’s wedding?”

Jeonghan returned with a teeth-gritting smile.

“No one told me we were all going to walk in like we were attending Mnet Asia Music Awards!”

Seungkwan threw his hand up and turned to the others. He didn’t dare to look at them in the eye, the embarrassment slowly boiling in his head, especially when he made out the chorus of ‘oh my god’ and ‘holy shit’ around him. There was a muffled laughter coming from Mingyu, a sloppy attempt to cover up his outburst. From the corner of his eye, he could see the hairdressing staff clearly amused by the hilarious circumstances from their wide smiles and subtle head shakes.

“This is far more important than MAMA, hyung! Soomin-noona…”

“Jeonghan must have thought… You still have that suit you dad gave you right? Just wear that and come back to do your hair. We still have a lot of time anyways.”

Joshua’s reply was easily met with a resounding agreement from the rest. It was these kinds of situations where he thought Joshua could have been older than him. Like a steady, reliable pillar to Jeonghan whenever he needed one. He was glad he intervened.

Making a quick exit, the idol sprinted down the stairs. He ran through the mental checklist in his head.

Get back to the shop.

Find the black suit.

Come back and do his hair.

He raised his hand to comb it through his fringe. It was getting a little longer than he would have liked, but he was no allowed to get a haircut without permission. It also felt a bit frizzy, the result of neglecting his careful shampooing and conditioning procedure during comeback. He would have to ask the hairstylist to manage the mess somehow. He also hope that she wouldn’t scold him for his damaged hair like the last time he came down.

When he reached the door, he saw another hand grab the handle on the other side of the transparent door. Jeonghan looked up and saw Seungcheol standing outside looking like he had just ran a mile. Similar to the others, he was impeccably dressed in a white shirt and black pants, but one could tell from his undone bowtie and a black blazer slung over his shoulders that he had been in some sort of a rush.

Had the members called him about Seokmin as well?

The leader’s dazed eyes finally fell onto his boyfriend standing in front of him when he opened the door. A beaming smile blossomed on his face.

“Hannie!”

Instantly, Jeonghan was engulfed into a tight hug.

“I didn’t know you were here. How’s Seokmin?”

He returned the hug and wrapped his arms around his waist.

“I got him to calm down. Everything’s good now.”

Amidst the moment, he felt something sharp prodding into his back. When Seungcheol finally released him from his arms, he found a pink box in his hand, wrapped in a pretty white bow with silvery threading. It was almost the size of his hand.

“What’s this?”

Seungcheol followed his eyes to the box before understanding the question. Sheepishly, he scratched the back of his forehead.

“Oh. Dino called me and told me what happened to Seokmin, so I thought… I could help him buy something on the way.”

He lifted the box and opened the lid.

“It’s just a bracelet, that’s all. I saw it at the shop near the subway, the one you always stop to admire the earrings?”

It was a very beautiful bracelet. Lined with small, dazzling crystals, it was both simplistic yet in some sense, regal. Jeonghan was entranced by the way it glittered under the light, not realising how long he had looked at it for, and how his boyfriend’s smile grew with each passing second staring at him.

“Soomin would love it.”

“But you like it, don’t you?”

Jeonghan froze for a second, but shook his head and pushed the lid back onto the box.

“It’s not my gift.”

He felt a hand on his head and looked up at his boyfriend smiling back at him.

“I’ll get you something nicer on our anniversary, okay… After we get you out of those clothes though…”

Jeonghan smirked.

“You want to help me with that, Cheollie?”

Blushing profusely, Seungcheol tried to slap his arm, but the younger quickly dodged the hit. He stuck out his tongue in playful retaliation. The leader chuckled at his reaction. As he looked down, he read the time on his watch and sighed.

“Have you eaten yet?”

“Yeah, why?”

Jeonghan asked curiously.

“It’s already so late and the boys haven’t left this place since 11. They must be starving…”

“Then I’ll just go and get some ramen from the convenience store near our dorm after I change… Cheol, give me 30,000 won.”

“What now?”

“Just give it.”

Seungcheol hastily dug out his wallet from his back pocket and forked out 30,000 won. He handed the notes to Jeonghan, worried.

“Why do you need 30,000 won?”

“To buy the kimbap from the old store near the bus stop. Mingyu has been telling me how much he had been craving for the mayak kimbap there, so I am going to buy some for him.”

Though relieved that Jeonghan wasn’t in big trouble or anything, Seungcheol was still confused as he shoved the money into his pocket and stepped out of the door.

“Doesn’t the kimbap there only cost like 20,000 won for 10? And you can just grab your money from the dorm when u go back...”

“Who said anything about using my own money?”

Jeonghan ran down the street laughing his head off as Seungcheol dashed out of the salon in an attempt to chase him, but the latter stopped after a few meters, allowing the younger to escape with the notes safely in his pocket. A success, he thought to himself as he pulled out the money from his pocket to transfer them into his wallet. He turned back one last time as he neared the main road and was taken back by the sight of Seungcheol waving to him at the salon door. 

Seeing him in a suit, it was a stunning view to behold. The bright skies in the background made it hard to see his face, but he was sure he was giving him one of those smiles that stole his breath all these years. The afternoon sun even created a golden halo around his silhouette and it was just ethereal. He was sure his heart skipped a beat seeing his gorgeous boyfriend at the other end of the street. 

This sight…

It never gets old.

He could fall in love over and over again with this man, and he wouldn’t mind at all.

Grinning from ear to ear, Jeonghan waved back at Seungcheol, but froze when he saw Seungcheol grip his shoulder suddenly and stumble into the salon.

His shoulder must still be hurt, despite all the assurance he gave him this morning when he went to his room to check on him. He made sure to pass him some Advil and applied some pain relieving patches the night before, yet those clearly did nothing to help solve his shoulder problem.

He would have to do something about it later.

But first, he had some money to spend.

_**Seungcheol was too generous sometimes; it makes him look really rich though.** _

**Nov 1 2020, 5.29pm**

The four cars pulled up at the side of the road and the thirteen of them got into their respective vehicles, all dressed up and ready to head to the hotel for Soomin’s reception.

Today, Seungcheol was not driving for once. Minghao offered to drive the car instead, leaving Seungcheol seated in the shotgun with nothing to do. He wasn’t used to not having anything to keep him distracted during rides: usually he was busy watching the road and driving the car, or Jeonghan was there to entertain him with his quirky antics and impromptu car karaokes. But Jeonghan was in another car with Seokmin, Soonyoung, Seungkwan and Jihoon, offering to drive the car as the BSS trio busied themselves preparing a song in the back seat (Jihoon was dragged into the car by Jeonghan after a minute of Soonyoung pouting and whining at the producer to join him).

Jun and Hansol were both fast asleep at the back, drained from a night of dance practice and song writing. So with nothing else to keep him awake (a habit he enforced since their trainee days to remain energetic during shows), he took out his phone to check his WeVerse. He had expected only the usual endless stream of fan posts, and was thinking about commenting on one or two to past time, but the notification at the top of his screen the moment he turned his phone on brought his attention to two recent posts by none other than Yoon Jeonghan.

_Oh carats I have a new episode/story  
I’ll tell you next timeㅋㅋㅋ_

Story? What story?

He scrolled to the next post and saw a picture of the money he gave him in the afternoon.

_Coups just gave me some pocket moneyㅎㅎㅎㅎ_

Seungcheol rolled his eye at the caption. Only Jeonghan would post about such things on Weverse, but that was what’s he loved to see the most on Weverse: his boyfriend’s cute comments and amusing posts meant to tease (mostly him that is). He would never get bored if he spent his entire ride

And it was only right that he left his own post with an equally teasing streak.

_Why did i give someone who is the same age and makes the same amount as me 30,000 won(₩) as pocket money...?_

Not that he minded at all, he could care less about the money he earned, especially if it went to Jeonghan. He could easily provide for his parents back home with more than enough to spare for such spending. But he had plans. Long-term plans involving a certain Yoon and a certain kind of event they were attending. It was still a long way to go, and he didn't even dare to look up the prices of the logistics with how expensive things were getting.

But as long as Jeonghan was happy, he would give him everything.


End file.
